Summoning the fifth
by farcochat
Summary: What happens when a little girl mage summon the guy that make both heaven and hell to kneel before him and is charged to make a decision that may destroy her world or change it forever. Read and find out


**Author's note: **Well after eight months of playing (I'm not very good with videogames) I have finally beat Shin Megami Tensei IV, and so now that I have finished it. I have been having this story in my head, that I must write! And I'm sorry if anyone of you is still waiting for the next chapter of creed of zero, I'm working in it, it's just I'm having a writer's block plus I have no idea how put more content in it. I have a lot of scenes already planned but they don't come until later in the story, if someone wishes to help me please contact me and tell me your ideas. But enough of that without further ado I present to you (It may contain grammatical errors)

**Addendum: **Yo' this is author Jyggilag, Farcochat's brother. I'm going to be revising this story closely to deal with any misspelling and grammatical errors, so if you see the writing style of this story suddenly shifting over and turning different, it's just me putting my two cents to deal with any error on this story. Have to, since I'm the eldest sibling so I must be overseeing the work of my little brother to ensure it's at least on passable standards. His English sucks, as all of you who had read his other story can attest to.

**Summoning the fifth**

**Chapter 1: summoning the fifth**

"Are you sure you can do that _zero_?_"_ A seventeen year old girl with bronze skin and fiery red hair said with derision. Her name being Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, a noble-born from the country of Germania, and on this world, being a noble meant that she also was a mage. She is a second year student in the Tristain academy of magic located in a neighboring country to Germania known as Tristain. She is currently wearing her school uniform which consists of a white shirt with a black skirt, black stockings, black shoes, and a black cape with a pentagram shaped button.

"Of course I can _Zerbst_!" A little girl with bright strawberry hair spat back in anger. Her name was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, she is also a noble-born, the third daughter of a duke and member of the Vallière family, the second strongest family in the country of Tristain only surpassed in importance by the royal family. She's a really small person even though she is seventeen years old; she looks more like a girl of twelve. She is wearing the standard school uniform, at the moment, she seems really angry at the bronze-skinned redhead.

The reason for it being that although little Louise comes from a family full of important, terrible and powerful mages, she is a failure for the magic arts with all of her spells ending in an explosion which, after two years of studying in this school, has earned her the mockery of her peers. And so, like tradition dictates, all of the second year's students must perform the familiar summoning ritual in order to summon a companion who will accompany them for the rest of their lives.

But for Louise this is her last opportunity to show that she is a real mage, for if she were to fail, she will be forced to return home and start her house-hold training so she could at least be a good wife.

She was preparing herself mentally for the ritual that will take place in the morning of the following day, when she stumbled upon her rival Kirche and two of her friends. After some mocking she had declared that she will summon the most powerful, strong and beautiful familiar that have ever existed. Of course this was taken as a joke and delusions by his peers

"Do you really expect us to think that a worthless mage like yourself, Zero! Can actually summon a familiar? Much less a powerful one!" the one that said this was a girl with curly blonde hair.

"Of course Monmon the flood" said Louise to the now identified Monmon. Although the flood wasn't her last name, it was a nickname louise uses to insult her. Her true name is Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, but everyone just called her Monmon.

"How dare you to call me that!?" Monmon yelled at her.

"Well… Is it true you got that name for peeing on your bed until you were ten?" A mischievous Louise told her.

"Just like you got yours for being a zero!?" Montmorency retorted with a laugh.

"Grrr…" louise grumbled, it looked like the tiny girl was losing her patience.

"Well we must go now zero. We have others business to attend to…" Kirche told her.

"Yes that's right; I feel as if I stay longer with you, my magic will start to wane! Ha, ha, ha, ha." Said Montmorency as she laughed away.

"Bye zero, good luck with your summoning tomorrow." said Kirche towards Louise and although it sounded like she was mocking her, in reality what she was saying was true as she did wished the petite pink girl to have luck in her summoning, but Louise was too mad to take notice.

"Stupid Kirche she is always mocking me…" Louise was soon back in her own room, the place looked pretty comfy and expensive with all the furniture made of wood, a four posted king size bed, a big closet, a big desk with some papers strewn in it and a big book shelf filled with books.

"_Good luck with your summoning tomorrow." _Louse said while imitating Kirche's voice. "As if I need her luck…. The only thing I need to do, is to make sure my summoning aria and my magic circles are perfect and my familiar will appear!" She said with conviction and self determination.

"I'm sure that in these books that professor Colbert lent me, I could find the way to make my aria perfect" she started to pull out books out of her bookshelf and putting them in the desk.

!

After some hours of study

"_Yes I'm sure that with these words I could summon something amazing"_ she thought. "_I know that I told Kirche that I will summon the most powerful familiar that Halkegenia has ever seen, like a legendary dragon or a great beast… but … I will not mind if I get something more common like a dog or a cat, even a frog will do. I just want a familiar to prove to my mother that I'm a real mage!"_

…_**Oh, interesting**__…_

Louise snapped and looked behind her shoulder, startled. She was sure she had heard something. "Who's there?"

…

No more sounds could be heard…

"It probably was my imagination, I have been doing this for hours and it's pretty late already… Yes! That must be it; it's almost midnight after all." Louise said trying to reassure herself. "I should go to bed, the last thing I want is being too tired tomorrow to perform the ritual properly and ending up messing my spell or worse, oversleep and miss the class!" So she retired to bed for tonight. She changed her clothes for a pink lace nightgown. Now it may scandalize some people that Louise has a little weird quirk, as for some reason she is unable sleep well with her panties on, so every night she always takes them off before sleeping, this night being no exception. So after doing that and getting inside the covers of her bed, she snapped her fingers turning all lights off.

!

….

Louise didn't know where she was, one second she was in her really comfy bed and the next, she is floating in some weird place. No matter where she looked everything was a desolated void of a really white shade of grey, she was scared and for some reason she was wearing again her school uniform.

"W-where am I?" she said in fear with some tears swelling in her beautiful pink eyes.

"_**State your name mortal…"**_

A booming voice said, Louise tried to see where that voice had came from, but everything she could see was that desolated grey place.

"M… Me…?" she said, trying to shirk from the body-less voice.

She didn't hear any reply to her inquiry. "M-My n-name is L-louise Françoise L-le Blanc de La V-vallière"

"_**Oh? So she talks."**_

This time the voice was more feminine than the one previously heard, Louise tried again to look for the voices but it seemed as if they were coming from every direction.

"_**SO YOU WANT A POWERFUL FAMILIAR!?"**_

Another voice, this sounded a little angry.

"Y-yes" she replied scared even more.

_**"Tell me our seventh daughter, why do you want a powerful familiar?"**_ The first voice inquired.

"Daughter?" '_why do they call me their daughter and why can't I see them?' _Little Louise thought in confusion.

"_**BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT READY, NOW SPEAK!"**_

"Ahhhhh!" she yelled "C-can you hear m-my t-thoughts?"

The voices did not answer her.

"Maybe I should reply to their question?" Louise wondered. _'C'mon Louise remember the rule of steel, you must not bend under preassure.'_

"I-I want a p-powerful familiar so I can s-show everyone that I h-have power."

_**"Mmmph... and tell us our seventh daughter, why do you want others to know that you have power?" **_Said the femenine voice.

"So they can stop making a fool out of me"

_**"AH! SO SHE WANTS POWER TO THREATEN OTHERS!"**_

"NO! I-It's not like that, I just I don't like being mocked at!" Louise replied a bit uncertainly.

_**"Then how it is?" **_Said a calm 4th voice.

"I want to be recognized by my mother as a great mage so she may know that I have honored the family lineage that has produced many powerful mages throughout the ages!" Louise yelled back with desperate resolution.

_**"Then you are doing it for your duty to your family?"**_

"Yes!"

_**"I see… Then we shall help you get the most powerful familiar of all times."**_

_**"YOU DON'T MEAN!"**_

_**"Yes! Our fifth son."**_

"You will help me?" said Louise really happy.

_**"Yes we will help you, just say this words when you make your spell and the most powerful familiars of all time will answer your call."**_

The voice told louise the new incantation.

"With this my familiar will appear?" She asked shyly.

_**"YES!" **_Said all voices in unison.

"Then I can finally become a true mage" Louise was so happy that she would have probably began skipping in joy if she wasn't floting in the middle of a void.

_**"But bear this in mind... If you chose to accept our help and summon him, your destiny will be forever changed."**_

"What do you mean?" She inquired in puzzlement.

_**"We cannot force you to take any path, you and only you can walk the path that you decide on your own."**_

_**"AND IF YOU DECIDE TO FOLLOW THE PATH THAT WE HAVE SHOWN YOU, YOUR CHOICES WILL NO LONGER AFFECT ONLY YOU!"**_

_**"They will affect your entire world..."**_

"W-what do you mean when you say my acctions will a-affect t-the w-world?"

_**"A decision will appear before you and you must choose what to do when it appears."**_

_**"WHATEVER YOU CHOSE WILL CHANGE THE WORLD FOREVER!"**_

_**"For good or for bad..."**_

"(Gulp:) And if I don't summon him?" Louise asked with nervousness.

_**"The choice will still appear before you, but you will be a different person and you may not be well prepare as you will be with the champion we have chosen for you."**_

_**"Just as we speak, other forces are bringing their own champions to affect your world."**_

"But why me...?" Louse squeaked pitifully.

_**"That we cannot tell, not yet. But know this, we are not the only ones watching you and your decisions."**_

"_Gulp!_" Louise was getting nervous as the voices kept speakig to her.

_**"THEN OUR SEVENTH DAUGHTER LOUISE DE LA VALLERIE! WILL YOU BE THE SAVIOUR OF YOUR WORLD OR WILL YOU BE ITS DESTROYER!"**_

Just as the last voice said that, the world became black and Louise could only scream as everything started to dissolve.

"AHHH!" she screamed back in her bed. "I'm back? no, it was a dream!" she aid, trying to comfort herself.

"Yeah, it was probably all just a dream I had for overstuding; I mean how could I possibly change the world?" she looked at the window and saw little bits of sunlight entering into her room by the small gaps of her curtains.

"Oh, Brimir! Its already morning! Im going to be late for class!" She quickly got up and started changing her clothes at an astonishing speed.

"I must hurry or im going to be late" she go out of his room closed the door with a lot of strength for someone so small but she inmidiatly return with a lot of schock in her face

"I almost forgot my notes with my incarnation" she went to her desk and grabbed her notes that she spend all of the last day working on.

"Now to summon my familiar." She said before leaving the room.

It wasn't until an hour and a half later that it was finally Louise's turn to finally summon her familiar. She was the last one of her class to perform the ritual and she could already tell that she had it difficult to fulfill her oath of summoning the most powerful familiar. Yes, many familiars had been summoned already, from the simplest ones like dogs, owls, and a frog that belonged to Montmorency -_That harpy had it coming, Brimir must have punished her for mocking me- _But they were also great and powerful magical familiars such as fire salamanders, a floating eyeball and a big blue dragon, altough it was probably still a drake but still, it was an amazing feat to have summoned one. the dragon belonged to Tabitha, an amazingly smaller girl than Louise, she has blue hair, blue eyes and she wears glasses, also she was the only one that instead of using a wand to cast spells, she uses a staff almost as big as her and also she was the only one that didn't had a really big name as the others.

"Ok, class. Have all of you already summon your familiars?" Asked their professor, a man of aproximatetly thirty years, he was wearing a white robe and glasses, he was also compleately bald.

"No professor, Louise the zero hasn't tried it yet" Said a random student.

"But why must she try? We already know how it's going to end." Commented another student.

"Kaboomm!" A third one remarked, making the rest of the class laugh at Louise.

"Please stop laughing." The professor admonished, shutting the class up. "Now if you please miss Vallerie, could you please come to the front and perform your summoning." He said to the lil' pinkette.

"With pleasure professor." Louise said before marching until she was at the front of the whole class, she then proceeded to draw a magic circle in the grass. She took of her notes out of her pocket and started reading them.

' Ok, _calm down Louise you have everything you need to do this.' _she tought '_If I say this lines, then I am sure a familiar will appear before me.'_

_(__**"Just say these words and the most powerful familiar of all time will answer your call"**__)_ Louise could still remember those words from her dream.

_'No! Don't be stupid Louise! That was only a dream, for all I know if I use these incantations its more probably that I'll end up making a big explosion.'_

_'But what if it actually works! What if I say them and the most powerful familiar of all time truly appears!?' _

_'But what if it doesn't work at all!'_

She continued with her internal struggle to decide what to do.

_'I know! I'll use them once and if it dosen't work, I will ask professor Colbert to let me try again and use the ones I prepared last night._ _Yes, that's definitely what I'll do!'_

She pulled out her wand and took a stance before she began to recite the incantations.

**I beg of you...**

**The fifth son of the world...**

**Changer of fate, destroyer of destinies...**

"Hmmmph... I have never heard and aria like that before..." mumbled the professor to himself.

**The great savior and the great destroyer...**

**Master of demons and angels...**

"I wonder what will happen?" Kirche wondered, curious by the strange incantation.

"It will probably end in another explosion and I think I would be really big one because she isn't even using the traditional incantations" a student said in derison.

**I ask of you to accept my quest and come to my aid...**

**So you may be my support while I walk the path of either darkness or light...**

**Please answer my CALL!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A big explosion occurred in front of the little pink mage, coming from the middle of the summoning circle, the explosion made a really big cloud of dust that enveloped the hole class. People were coughing while others were left temporarily blind for the dust that came in contact with their eyes and the same happened to the majority of the familiars with the rest being either calm or in full blown panic.

"Congratulations zero, you have outdone yourself again." Yelled one of the students

"I knew you would do something like this!" Said another.

"My body hurts! But at least I win the bet." Cried a third one, apparently there was a bet between the students to see how big of an explosion would Louise do this time.

'_I knew that I shouldn't have trusted my dream (sigh) Well then, guess I should try again as planned.' _Louise thought to herself.

Suddenly the cloud of dust dissipates thanks to an spell casted by Tabitha.

"Well, here I go aga-" Louise began to say, but was interrupted by one of her classmates.

"Hey! what's that in the midlle of the crater?"

"What!?" Louise said as she looked curiously towards the crater. Could it be that the spell had actually worked!? She, alongside the rest of the class and the professor, aproached towards the obscured form tha laid in the crater.

"Hey! That dosen't look like a beast!" said Montmorency.

"Yes, it looks more like a..." A blond boy began to say

"A commoner!" Louise finished while all of her blood was drained from her face.

Indeed, for in the crater laid unconscious a young man, maybe a year older than Louise. He had long black hair arranged on a big ponytail, he was wearing a long blue white-stripped sort of cloack, a light top, a brown belt, white pants with shin guards, and white boots. He also had a white scarf around his neck and a metallic gauntlet in his left hand.

"Ha! Only you zero could have summon a commoner as a familiar!"

"Don't worry zero, now you have someone equally useless in magic like you!"

Louise classmates remarked, mockingly.

The petite girl was barely holding the tears in her face '_Why Brimir!? Why did I allow myself to trust in a stupid dream!?"_

"Urrg..." The young man in the blasted crater started to wake up.

_'Grrrr... Stupid Louise' _The pinkette girl berated herself in thought."(sigh) You commoner " Outloud she said, calling to the commoner.

The young man opened his eyes abruptly and got up with a start, assuming a guarded stance while quickly taking notice and analyzing his surroundings.

"Who are you commoner?" Asked Louise.

!

Two hours earlier.-

Shinjuku National Park

Tokyo

In this big green park lay asleep the pony-tailed young man, he was currently taking refuge under the shadow of a tree from the harsh rays emanated by the sun.

He was simply there, sleeping without any worry in the world, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Well, he was until someone decided that he had enough of a rest already and kicked him in the ribs to wake him up.

"You're unbelievable Flynn! Everyday I go to work outside trying to be useful, while you do nothing but enjoy yourself in here without a care in the world!" said the girl that had just kicked Flynn in the ribs. She is a beautiful woman of the same age as Flynn, she has short cut brown hair and red eyes. Her clothes are almost the same like Flynn's own with only some minor changes, instead of a white scarf she has a red one and instead of pants she is wearing a miniskirt and boots with shin guards.

"Well I was until you wake me up Isabeu." said Flynn while he got up and proceed to dust himself out.

"Honestly Flynn, I don't know how you can be so carefree?" The girl asked with a shake of her head.

"It's one of my many virtues." Said Flynn with a chuckle. "Now come here..." He approached the girl and hugged her while giving her a small kiss on the lips. " And tell me, what is that has you so stressed?"

Isabeu blushed a little at the show of affection before speaking. "It's just that, there is still much work to do in the city; what with the reconstruction efforts, tracking the remnants of the Ashura-kai and the members of the ring of Gaia, the demon's riots, and the major uneasiness that the people of the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado and the people of Tokyo have against each other."

"Don't worry Isabeu both the reconstruction and tracking down the members of both gangs is being handled by the hunter's association and the remaining samurai, the demons are also being handled by the new counter demon force and the ones that are not dealt with by the hunters or the samurai usually end up figthing each other." Flynn replied non-chalantly.

"But what about the unessines between our nations?" She asked him, still preoccupied.

"Well, it was obvious our goverments wouldn't get along entirily well from the get go. You have to remember that the people of Tokyo were here suffering in darkness while we were over the firmament enjoying life under the sun without any worry."

"So, they will never are going to get along?" Isabeu seemed sad about that prospect.

"I never say that, pretty eyes... I just said that it will take some time." Flynn reassured.

Isabeu blushed again "You're right! Only time will heal all wounds."

A mischiveous grin formed in Flynn's face. "I know!" he said suddenly.

"What!?"

"I know a way to put your worries to rest and show you that everything is going to be fine."

"How?" she asked with curiosity.

"Follow me!"

They walked back into the underground district in Shinjuku. Althought there was no need for the people to keep living in the underground with all three demon hunter organizations cleaning up the city, the buildings on the surface on the other hand, were so destroyed as to be compleately uninhabitable. So while the people rebuild them, they had no option but still live in the underground.

Flynn took Isabeu to one of the bars that the hunters use as headquarters.

"Why do we came here, Flynn?" The girl asked.

"To drink a little..." He said with a big smile in his face.

"Flynn!" Replied Isabeu in affront before she smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ha! Sorry, it was a joke."

"You know I don't like much drinking alcohol." She scolded, crossing her arms.

"I know, although the one they serve here is pretty good. But no, we are here to take a quest and see if we can be of any help to someone." Flynn explained.

"Oh, I like that! Let's go and check!" Isabeu stated and walked hapilly towards the counter.

"Sometimes she acts like a little kid..." Flynn commented before also heading towards the counter. There the barman adressed them both.

"What can I serve you two?" He asked with his grave gruff voice.

"I want some of that sake you sell and, well... She only wants to check the board." Said Flynn pointing to Isabeu

"With pleasure youn…. Hey! Wait a minute. I know you!" The Barman suddenly takes a good look at Flynn before gaping with wide eyes "It's you champion! HEY GUYS! THE CHAMP IS HERE!" Suddenly the whole bar exploded in commotion with everyone turning towards Flynn.

"Hey yes, it's the champ!"

"It's Flynn! He's here!"

"My fellow hunters." one of the bigger hunters in the back brought his drink up in the air "I would like to make a toast to our fellow hunter Flynn, savior and protector of Tokyo!"

All the people present raised their drinks into the air.

"Here's your drink champ." The bartender gave Flynn his drink, Flynn thanked him in return. "No, thanks to you champ! Without you, I would have never seen the light of day again." Then he too raised his own glass with Flynn.

"CHEERS!"

Everyone yelled and drinked their glasses.

"May the demons respect you and god fears you!" The big hunter said towards Flynn.

"Thanks big man."

"No, Flynn. Thanks to you!"

Flynn then raised his glass again.

"I would also want to make a toast."

Everybody refilled and raised their glasses again.

"I would like to make a toast for Tokyo and its people. May they live forever!"

"YEEES!"

"Tokyo" "Tokyo" "Tokyo"

They all drank their glasses.

"The next round is on me!" Flynn yelled.

The people cheered his name as result.

"FLYNN! FLYNN! FLYNN!"

"It looks like you're quite popular." Isabeu told him, approaching from behind.

"Well, when you have done the things that I have, people start to respect you and cheer for you." Flynn replied with a carefree shrug.

"And in some cases fear you, isn't that right Flynn?" Isabeu commented with an imprish grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Errr... :cough: :cough: In some cases..." Flynn replied a little sheepish. "In any case, have you find any good quest?" he asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately for you... They're solo missions, sorry." Isabeu replied

"No, it's ok. Let me check if I found something interesting." Flynn said and approached the letterboard, he raised his gauntlet towards it and a sweet femenine voice said.

"**Master, I have found a new quest."**

"Let's see what do I got? Mmmph..." Flynn said in a thinking pose.

"What? Let me see!" Isabeu said, pushing Flynn aside to take a look.

!

Client: anonymous

I need your help in regards of the rising problems that have come to our world, know that this quest is way longer than any other that have been made before. Once accepted, you will be transported to another place for an undetermined amount of time. Come prepared.

The recompense is highly profitable...

!

"Hey! That wasn't in here when I checked out just a minute ago." Isabeu stated in confusion.

"Well, it says is highly profitable… I don't know, should I accept?" Said Flynn, turning towards his grilfriend.

"I think you should. You have been doing nothing the past last weeks, so if this quest can keep you busy for some time, then I say you should take it." The girl answered.

"Ok, I'll do it." He was goint to push the accept button, when Isabeu suddenly grabbed his arm.

"What's the matter Isabeu?" Flynn asked towards her in confusion.

"It clearly says come prepared, and it has a seven star difficulty level!" She stated with mild worry.

"Please Isabeu! I'm more than prepared for this. I have everything I could need with me already." He replied in dismissal.

"Fine, just be safe and remember to come back home when you're over." She said, letting him go.

"Don't worry! I have done quests like these before, everytime I finish one of them, no matter if it takes me days to complete them. I always return here with only a couple of hours having passed since I accepted them." Flynn stated carefreely.

"Fine!" Isabeu replied a little too harshly.

"Hey, please don't be like that. C'mon, give me a goodbye kiss." He kissed her, simmering his girlfriend's temper a little. "Bye, see you later."

"Goodbye, and try not to get yourself killed."

He pushed the accept button.

**QUEST ACCEPTED**

"Don't worry Isabeu. If I ever die, they would send me back immediatly because they hate me so much in both haven and hell." he said towards his girlfriend. "Or I can just bribe the ferryman. _But damn! He has been upping the prices pretty stiffly recently._" The last bit he mumbled to himself.

In a flash of light he disappeared from the place.

"Humph... He is always so carefree." Isabeu huffed to herself.

"Hey! There's a new quest… Huh? It sounds fairly similar..."

¡

"Huh… it hurts" grumbled Flynn while lying in the middle of a crater.

'_This is new… every time I am bring to one of this quest in another time or place I've always appeared standing, never inside a crater' _thought Flynn. '_And what is with all this smoke!'_

Suddenly the smoke cleared and he was able to see that he was surrounded by people on all sides, without thinking twice, he got up and took a battle stance while analyzing his surroundings. He saw a small castle not so far away from his position, there were also a lot of teenagers, approximately one or two years younger than him. "_They seem to be wearing the same type of clothes, could it be a uniform? They do look similar to the clothes that Hikaru uses, only a little different." _

Suddenly one of the teenagers approached him, it was a girl with bright pink hair; Flynn thought she was a little too small. '_¿Maybe she is one of the youngest among these people?'_

Then the girl told him something that he couldn't make heads or tails about. '_I don't understand her language.'_

"Burroughs could you please" said Flynn.

"_**Yes master"**_ said a female voice coming from his gauntlet.

**DEMOLINGUAL!**

"What did you said commoner!?" Came the voice of the little girl.

"_She sounds angry, I wonder why? Could it be me? No, impossible! I just got here!"_ thought Flynn.

"Sorry I couldn't understand you; could you please repeat what you just said to me?" He asked with gentleness in his voice

"I asked you, who are you _commoner?" _She spat at him with a lot of venom in her voice.

"Commoner? I don't know about that, but if you're asking my name then it is Flynn" The Samurai said with a cocky grin.

"Flynn? What a simple name… From what village you hail?" Louse inquired absent-mindedly.

"Kiccigiorgi." Was the simple answer.

"I have never heard a village with that name; tell me in what country is it?"

"Well it is a small village in the eastern Kingdom of Mikado."

"…Never heard of it." she said, trying to recall a country with that name. Apart of the main five countries in Halkeginia there were also some others small countries mostly protectorates of the main five, but still she has never heard the name of Flynn country.

"Well, it doesn't matter. But can you please tell me with the reason of why I am here?" he asked her.

"Well you see… umm." She started fidgeting.

"You young man where summon by Miss Vallerie here, through an ancient ritual to be her familiar." said a bald man with glasses.

"Summon… me…? But I'm not dead. _And I don't think I'm yet a living legend important enough to be summoned_. The last part he mumbled to himself '_Although I think that the things I've done are worthy enough for me to become a legend and being able to be summoned in the future' _He thought.

"Professor!" Yelled Louise

"Yes Miss Vallerie?"

"Can I please do the summoning again? I messed up this one. Please, I didn't know what I was doing in the last one please!" The petite girl pleaded.

"I'm sorry Miss Vallerie but I can't let you do it again." Professor Colbert said with a shake of his head.

"But why!" she yelled.

"Because this is an ancient ritual that everybody must do once per living familiar. So unless your familiar dies, you will have to deal with it."

"But I didn't want a commoner as a familiar!" Louise whined.

"Nonetheless, you asked he came. So if you could you please finish the contract?" Colbert motioned.

"F-fine!" she approached Flynn.

"So… You didn't want to summon me?" asked Flynn with a nervous smile in his face.

"Why would I wanted to summon you!?" Louise told him in anger.

"I see…"

"Now stay still while I finish the contract." She ordered.

"Wait…so you haven't finished my summoning?" Flynn inquired in surprise

"No! So shut up!"

'_So she is trying to make me join her as I do with demons… I always wanted to try this' _Flynn thought with demented glee.

"And tell me… Why would I want to join with you?" He said out loud, taking a disdainful stance.

…

The entire class went quiet, as never in history has a familiar refused being joined with its summoner.

"What! B-because… I summoned you and I am your master!" Little Louise retorted with affront.

"Nope, you haven't finished your summoning yet. So I'm still a free man, you'll have to convince me to join you or I will just simply walk away." Flynn replied with a higher-than-thou attitude.

After hearing this, all the class exploded in laughs.

"How ironic it's for you zero, that the first spell that you finally managed to accomplish, would also be a complete fail!" A random student told her.

"Grrr…" Louise grumbled.

"I know! Just give me some compensation and I will follow you." Flynn said chirpily

"Compensation? Like what?" Louise asked.

"You know, macca…" Flynn mentioned

"What's macca?"

"Money!" Replied the samurai in exasperation.

"I'm not going to pay you a single coin!" She yelled at him, pissed.

"Tsk… Tsk… now that is not going to work…I know, give an item." Flynn suggested.

"What item?"

"That item" He pointed at Louise's cloak.

"You want my cloak?" she asked puzzled.

"Not that, that…" He pointed again to her cloak, but more specifically, to the pentagram button in her cloak.

"You want this button?"

"Yes, if you please." He extended his hand

"Why would you want my button?" she asked him again.

"Well it looks like it's made of gold, so I think I could sell it and make good money out of it." He said while smiling with his eyes closed.

"No! You're not gone to have my button!" she yelled once more in affront.

"Well if you are not going to give me neither macca nor items, the least you could do is stroke my ego." Flynn said with a pout.

"S-stroke your ego!" she said angrily with clenched teeth.

"Yes, just praise me and say how awesome and beautiful and powerful I am and maybe I will follow you."

Louise started to shake with anger and fury.

"I WILL NEVER STROKE SOMEONE ELSE EGO! AND LESS OF ALL! THAT OF A COMMONER LIKE YOU!"

"Well, it looks like I won't be your familiar then." Flynn said with finality before turning on his heels and starting to walk away.

"HA! Zero can't event control her own summon. What a loser!"

"Once a zero always a zero"

Her peers jeered mockingly. Louise wasn't going to let the reason of her failure to just simply walk away unscatched.

"YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! AND THEN YOU HAVE THE GALL TO WALK AWAY LIKE THAT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN COMMONER!" She yelled as she pulled out her wand and pointed at Flynn's back.

"FIREBALL"

Of course, with her track record on spells, a fireball didn't appear, but an explosion did. Unfortunately for Louise, she doesn't has the best of aims, and instead of hitting the ground in front of her fleeing familiar to produce a lot debris and stop him in his tracks to show him a lesson… The haywire spell struck Flynn directly on his back and also released a lot of debris the size of boulders that pelleted him all over..

**GUN RESIST!**

After the big explosion had hit it's mark, Flynn came out of the smoke cloud completely unharmed.

"Did…did you just shoot me in the back?" He said, turning around and looking at Louise with an amazed expression.

While on Louise part and that of everybody else, were left utterly flabbergasted. They clearly had seen how the explosion, and the debris the size of big rocks had struck him in full, any other normal person would have fallen unconscious or dead with one of those hits. But he took in full the attack at point blank range and didn't seem hurt in the minimum, the only proof that he was hit was that his cloak was a little dirty and that was it.

"Y-yes I attacked you." She told him with some reluctance, she was starting to suspect that this commoner had more than what meet the eye.

"Then let me tell you, that was the WORST surprise attack that I have ever seen! And I have done my share of failed surprise attacks, but at least I always manage to hurt my opponent a little." He stated with a deadpan expression.

"Errr…Well, I didn't know you were so… Resistant…" Louise said with shyness and some impotent outrage for being called weak.

"I like you…" Flynn simply stated.

"What!" She yelled surprised.

"Yes, not many try to attack me from the back. And the ones that do try don't congratulate me from enduring their attack since by that point I've already killed them." He said whie trailing off.

"Okay…" Louise replied with indecision.

"Well I think I'm going to follow you, I feel that if I stay around you I'm going to have one hell of a time." He stated simply.

"I don't want to have you as a familiar, but since I can't get another one, you will suffice." Louise sighed with resignation

"Great! Just let me give you a mark of contract by hitting you in the face!" Flynn said with enthusiasm.

"Wait, What?!"

In less than a second, Flynn was in front of Louise and slammed his fist on her face. It was a weak punch, considering his strength, but it was enough to send Louise flying several dozen feet away before striking the ground, unconscious.

**QUEST ACCEPTED**

**Be the familiar of Louise de la Vallerie**

"Well, it looks like my master couldn't even take a small hit… I must make sure to train her at least until she reaches level 10 before I go to look for those problems that the note mentioned." Flynn mumbled to himself.

"But first I must make sure that she recovers…You!" He pointed to a random student

"Who! Me!?" The startled mage in training exclaimed like a deer in the caught in the highlights.

"Would you please tell me of a place where my new master might rest?" Flynn asked, politely.

"I know of a place." said Kirche, butting in.

"Really? Where?"

"Well it's obvious that the best place for her to rest would be in her room." Kirche simply stated.

"And do you know where her room is?" Flynn questioned.

"Please, let me guide you. It's just besides mine." The Germanian

"Ahh thank you that would be great"

"Please follow me" she said with lust dripping from her voice.

"Kirche? Why are you helping that ridiculously powerful commoner?" asked Montmorency leaning over Kirche's ear.

"Don't you see it Monmon? He is hot" She replied her with a big smile on her face

"Yes, that plebeian may be a little handsome… But he also looks like a little like a girl."

"Yes but he acts so manly and did you see how those rock didn't hurt him it must be because he must have some big muscle under those clothes of him, and as my runic name says I must follow that flame and burn with it"

"You really don't care whether he's a noble or a commoner?" Montmorency asked her

"Of course not as long as your flame burn as bright as the sun then I don't care what you are as long as you let me to share my flame with you"

"Hey miss can we please go to her room I must make and check something's"

"of course just a second" and Monmon his flame is bright and mysterious and I must see it for myself "she then run to Flynn while checking him out and so they depart to Louise room Flynn carrying Louise like a child in his arm and Kirche leading him while thinking perverted stuff

"_Detect magic" cast professor Colbert in low voice while pointing his staff to Flynn_

"_the spell say that he has great and powerful magic but it also say that is a weird type of magic… I must investigate this, and also visit miss de la vallerie so I can say to her that the contract haven't be finish"_

"well class it looks like nobody is missing from casting so I think it would be best for all of you to return to your rooms so you could get to know with your fami-"

Please leave a review that makes me happy and if you're think that I have taken too much time on making a new chapter leave a review saying to me to go back to work, also I'm going to change my profile information to let you know which projects I'm working on or stories I'm planning to write or collaboration I'm doing it would mostly say a little review of the story and its status and if you want you may vote to tell which story do you want to see more of, or just telling me to update some story.

Well I think that's it so goodbye :D


End file.
